Abiding Hope
by Amalynn John
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to A Sliver of Hope. Eight months has passed since the defeat of the Wicked Witch and life for Regina and Robin is good. When a major life event rocks their world, old enemies make themselves known and Regina and Robin must fight together to keep their family intact.</html>


**Some have asked for a sequel to my fic A Sliver Of Hope. Ask and you shall receive. This takes place 8 months after the events in ASOH. It isn't necessary to have read it but for future events it might help you make more sense of things. Just know Regina and Robin are happily in love here. The WW was not named Zelena nor was she Regina's sister. And baby Neal is baby Brendan here.**

**This is unbeta'd and I still don't own anything OUAT ish...so please don't sue! **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Regina's eyes scanned over the document, looking for her error, the figures not balancing once again. She had been working on this spreadsheet for more than a hour. She swore under her breath, cursing the figures and cursing Joe, her accountant, who had been on vacation for the last two weeks. She growled in frustration, throwing her pen on her desk before leaning her head back on her chair and closing her eyes.<p>

"A tough day, Madam Mayor?"

Her lip twitched, "Horrendous," she drawled.

His answering chuckle warmed her and the tension in her body started to ease away. She opened one eye to regard him, before opening the other and her heart rate increased at the sight of him leaning against the doorway. He looked..._good_. Clad in jeans, a white button-down shirt, and his black leather jacket she had gotten him for Christmas last year. He was fresh off of his shift at the the Sheriff's office, his badge still clipped to his belt. It was his eyes though that had her stomach fluttering, they were dark and smoldering, the deepest shade of blue, his gaze focused entirely on her. She watched his body twitch, it was his tell, he yearned to come to her but he waited. He always held back until he was invited in. He respected her work space and he wouldn't interrupt until he was asked and she loved him for it, she loved him for a multitude of reasons that she would never be able to list.

Robin was the exact distraction she craved.

"If only there was _someway_ I could forget about all this damn paperwork."

His forehead crinkled in playful concentration and he started to saunter towards her, "It seems like you are in quite the predicament."

"I really am," she watched as he continued his path, her anticipation growing with each step.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." He walked behind her, his hand grazing along her bare shoulder causing the hair on her arm to rise. She had removed her blazer during the accounting nightmare, leaving her only in her sleeveless silk blouse.

She swallowed, her voice low, "And just how might _you_ be of assistance?"

"I thought perhaps like-" his hands rested on her shoulders and gently his fingers began to move, kneading and rubbing, his thumbs working magic on her neck, "this to start."

Regina groaned in pleasure, leaning her head forward, stretching out her neck muscles and giving his hands more space to manoeuvre. "That is an -" she moaned again when he hit a particularly tight spot on her shoulder blade, "an adequate start."

"I thought next I might try something like this-" his lips grazed along her neck, sucking and nipping. She hummed in appreciation, her head lolling to the side and she thread her fingers in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as his teeth scraped against her skin, leaving his mark.

"And then finally," he murmured, turning her to face him, "I thought I would do this," he leaned down, his hands resting on the arms of her chair, and his lips captured hers in a slow, sensual kiss. A dance they had perfected and one that she never grew tired of.

After a few moments of trading lazy kisses, Robin pulled back, a smile slowly spreading, "Hello, my queen."

Her smile matched his, "Hello, my outlaw."

"Was my distraction satisfactory?"

"Hmm...quite."

She brushed her thumb across his lower lip wiping away the smeared lipstick causing his grin to widened, and he kissed her quickly once more before standing. He moved to lean against her desk, turning her chair with him.

His eyes briefly scanned the documents before turning to face her once more, "Missing Joe, are you?"

She groaned, "He is never allowed to take a vacation again."

Robin laughed and she smacked his leg, "Don't laugh or I might not approve the Sheriff's Office request for new computers."

He lifted his hands up in defence, "My apologies Madam Mayor, no vacation time for Joe seems quite reasonable." She smiled at his antics and leaned back in her chair, lifting her foot and placing it on his lap. His hands automatically wrapped around her foot and began to rub. "Are you ready for this evening?" he asked.

"This evening?"

"Dinner at Emma's – for Henry's graduation."

_Shit_. She had completely forgotten that that was tonight. She closed her eyes and groaned. Her day had already been hell and the prospect of spending the evening with the Charmings was not appealing to her in the slightest "Tell me again why I agreed to this _delightful _dinner instead of having a nice evening celebrating with just Henry, Roland, you and I?"

Robin chuckled, squeezing her foot, "It's Henry's day and he wants the whole family there to celebrate together."

She sighed, knowing exactly why she had agreed, she would do anything for her son. It was hard to believe that her baby had completed middle school and was about to start high school in a few days. He was ecstatic, already talking non-stop about his new classes and new teachers. He was growing up so quickly, a fact that made Regina's heart ache, she wasn't quite ready to let him go yet, but she knew the time was growing nearer.

Still, eating in Emma's cramped apartment was not her idea of a nice time.

"Why are we not-"

"We are not having the dinner at our house because – and I quote – 'I will not have those saccharine fools infecting my good china.'"

Regina smiled, "Right, I do vaguely recall that conversation now that I think about it." She shifted herself slightly in her chair, removing her foot from Robin's lap and replacing it with the other. "I've lost track, is Emma and Hook on or off again right now?"

"I do believe they are together, his appearances at the office have become more frequent in the last couple of weeks."

"_Damn it_," she muttered. Emma and Hook's relationship over the last year had been a roller coaster. They'd date for five weeks, then be apart for two, reunite for one week and then call it quits for six more. It was a vicious, annoying cycle but the weeks that were Hook free always seemed to be more pleasant.

"I believe that Henry has invited Leroy as well – for all his help on that geology project."

Regina removed her foot from Robin's lap sitting up straight, her jaw clenched in irritation, "Leroy! Are you telling me that not only to I have to suffer through a meal with _Killian_ Jones but the town gossip as well?!"

Robin bit his lip trying to contain his grin. She narrowed her eyes, her hand squeezing his knee, "Robin," she warned.

He laughed, grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers, "Leroy is not attending. I just find you extremely enticing when you get all worked up."

She swatted him again causing him to laugh harder, "You ass!"

"As long as I am your ass," he said, standing, his tone deep and raw and his eyes darkening.

Her heart beat a little faster as he knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on her knees. "Always," she breathed.

He swallowed, his jaw clenching, and his hands began to steadily move up her thighs, pushing up her skirt along the way. "Can I make it up to you?" the lilt of his voice and his penetrating gaze sent a shiver down her spine.

"Possibly," her hands gripped the arms of her chair as his finger lightly grazed along the edge of her underwear, "But it must be done immediately."

"Oh definitely," his finger teased her through the cotton, stroking, up and then slowly down, lighting a fire in the pit of her stomach. She softly moaned and her head fell back against her chair. His ministrations had her body humming but she craved more.

She lifted her leg, bracing it on the edge of her desk. Robin grinned at her impatience before he turned to kiss her inner thigh, his scruff rubbing against her bare skin. That sensation was always such an incredible turn-on. His tongue moved upwards, burning a path towards her centre. _God_, he was so close, just a little further.

"Mommy!"

Her leg dropped from her desk, hitting Robin's head. He groaned and dropped to the floor. She leaped from her chair and just barely straightened her skirt when Roland rounded her desk, clutching a piece of paper in his hand and jumped into her arms, a big smile on his face. She caught him easily, used to their normal routine, it was an action that always warmed her heart, and how could it not, when his small arms wrapped around her neck and he whispered '_I missed you_,' in her ear.

"I missed you too, sweetheart," she said, kissing his brow.

His face wrinkled in confusion, looking past her shoulder. "Daddy, why are you on the floor?"

"Oh good lord you two, you need to learn to lock a door." Regina closed her eyes in mortification at John's voice. She quickly hid it, and turned to face him, sending him a glare. He grinned cheekily, and winked at her, she rolled her eyes and faced Robin.

"Well – I – ah -" Robin's eyes scanned her desk, "I needed to retrieve Mommy's pen that - that had dropped to the ground," he finished, lamely, causing John to laugh.

Roland seemed to accept his answer, wrapping one arm around his neck to hug his father in greeting. Robin then walked around to greet John, taking Roland's back pack from his friend. Roland had spend the night with Little John, since Robin had an overnight shift, Henry was at Emma's and she had needed to be up for an early morning conference call.

Regina sat back down in her chair with Roland perched on her lap. "Did you have fun with John?"

He nodded his head vigorously, "We chased butterflies and we watched the stars just like we did when I was a little boy!"

"Wow! That sounds wonderful!"

"It was," he agreed, "but just for one night, my bed is better. And -," his eyes grew large, "I made this picture for you and it is my bestest one ever!" He held it out for her to see, it was of Henry, Roland, Robin and her at the beach. The four of them had went to the water front last week during an unseasonably sweltering late August afternoon. It was bright and colourful and full of detail, it truly was one of his best creations. On the picture he had scrawled: To Mommy, Love Roland.

Regina's eyes filled with tears, having this, a family, was what she had always craved and now hand drawn masterpieces of that family filled her home and lined her office walls. "I love it," she whispered, peppering him with kisses which made him giggle. "Is it for my office or for our fridge at home?"

"Office!"

"Oh good!" She smiled, "Why don't you go find a spot for it."

"OK!" He hopped off of her lap, running to the other side of the room searching for the perfect place for his newest art work.

She made her way over to where Robin and John were chatting amiably. Robin's arm reached out for her and she willing went to him, wrapping her arm around his torso, leaning into his warmth.

"John is taking Margery to that little Italian place that just opened around the corner this evening."

Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Well my, my, that sounds pretty serious, Mr. 'We're just friends'," she teased. She was pleased to hear that Little John seemed to be making headway with Margery. They had been seeing each other casually over they last 6 months, but Regina wanted to see John happy and she liked Margery which was a considerable feat to begin with, but more importantly, John liked her as well.

"Yes, well -," John's smile widened, a devilish glint flashing in his eyes, "You two shouldn't be the only ones having fun."

"You better watch it or you won't be having any fun – ever," Regina growled, her tone light.

John laughed, not at all put off by her threat, "I'll just be sure to lock the door." He moved before she could reach out and hit him, his laughter, loud and boisterous. He bid them all farewell, kissing Roland on top of his head as he passed the boy out the door.

Once John was gone, Robin pulled her into a full embrace.

"You really do need to learn to lock the damn door," she mumbled into his neck.

"My intentions are always honourable on my arrival," he pulled back to look at her, his hand threading through her hair, "but when we are alone in a room my thoughts often turn decidedly impure." He leaned back in towards her and kissed her temple.

"And as a result of your impure inclinations, I am left – unsatisfied," she grumbled.

Robin nuzzled his nose in her hair, "We can't have that," he muttered, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Only if I'm on my best behaviour at dinner?"

"On the contrary, I find it quite appealing when you're-," he paused and his teeth nipped at her earlobe, "bad."

Regina groaned softly, she'd never understand how she was lucky enough to have this man love her, she sure as hell didn't deserve him, but she certainly wasn't going to let him go.

"Are you done snuggling yet?" Roland peered up at them, his small foot tapping impatiently. "Can we go see Henry sometime this century?"

Regina bit her lip, attempting to ward off her laugh. His brown eyes were opened wide and were quite serious. 'Some time this century' was a phrase he had heard Henry use this summer and he was now obsessed with it.

Robin turned to her, the corner of his lip turned upwards and a twinkle in his eye, "I don't know Mommy – Are we done snuggling?"

Regina brought her finger to her chin, "Hmm...I don't know. I think there may be a missing piece to this snuggle package."

"Yes. That was precisely what I thought as well." In one swift motion, Robin scooped up Roland and brought him close to his chest.

Roland giggled and squirmed, "Daddy!" Regina pressed her head against his stomach, burrowing into the green shirt he wore, his laugh was high pitched and delighted. He brushed his small hands through her hair and leaned his head on top of hers. ,"You're so silly Mommy," he murmured.

The three of them stood there wrapped around one another and Regina could not remember what she had been upset about before the two of them had arrived.

* * *

><p>Regina's hand tightened around Robin's, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She had been to many gatherings with the Charmings over the last year, but old habits were hard to break, she still struggled with self doubt, with that irrational fear that she would not be wanted.<p>

Robin lifted their joined hands and kissed her hand in reassurance before he knocked on the door to Emma's apartment. He knew her so well. Next to him, Roland bounced with excitement.

The door flew open, revealing Henry on the other side. "They're here!" he shouted back into the apartment. His smile was wide and his cheeks rosy. Her butterflies immediately vanished. It suddenly didn't matter if the others wanted her here or not, all that mattered was that Henry was happy.

Roland lunged for Henry, wrapping his arms around his waist, nearly knocking him over. The younger mumbled something into the older's side. Henry laughed and ruffled Roland's hair, "I missed you too buddy."

Robin and Henry greeted one another with an overly complicated handshake that they had created a couple months ago on Henry's insistence.

And then finally he turned to her, his smile warm and loving, he kissed her cheek like a proper gentlemen and easily went into her open embrace, "Hi Mom."

She held him a little tighter, having missed him this past week. She knew his time with Emma was necessary but it still wasn't easy for her to share. She was grateful that Henry chose to spend most of his days at their home, particularly through the school year. "Hi sweetheart."

She kissed his forehead and he eyed the gift bag in her hand. "For me?" he grinned trying to peak inside.

She twisted the bag away from him, "For later," she said, taping her finger on his nose.

He stuck out his lower lip, giving her the puppy dog eyes along with it. "Oh please," she mumbled, rolling her own.

He laughed, "The food is all ready to go," he said, indicating the counter where it was all set up. Henry had requested that Granny cater the dinner so neither she or Emma had to do much work and would be able to enjoy themselves more. He was always so thoughtful. "Mary Margaret has just gone to change Brendan, when they are back we can eat."

"Hey Henry!" Neal called across the room, "Tink has a question about the ISO settings on your camera."

"I'll be right back," he said, squeezing her hand before jogging towards his father and Tinkerbell. The fairy waved at Regina, bouncing excitedly. Regina returned the gesture, just not quite as enthusiastically, she still could not get over the fact that the bundle of energy that was Tinkerbell was her closest female friend. Opposites really do attract.

Regina glanced around the room at this crazy, mixed up family that she had somehow found herself immersed in. Henry sat on the sofa with Neal and Tinkerbell, talking animatedly, always thrilled when he was an expert at something and was given the opportunity to teach his skills to someone new.

Robin had joined Charming, Emma and Hook beside the island, his laughter filling the room. He had this ability to get along with almost anyone and it still overwhelmed her that it was she he chose to love.

Roland must have disappeared down the hall to assist Snow with Brendan. Roland loved all things baby, never having had a chance to be around one in his young life, he always gravitated towards the Charming's child whenever possible.

The only ones missing from this makeshift crew were Rumple and Belle, who were on a month long European honeymoon, finally taking advantage of being able to cross the town line without any adverse effects. Regina was grateful that Rumpelstiltskin was absent, Hook and the Charmings were enough to deal with in one evening.

Five years ago she would not have thought this was possible, all of them together under one roof, but here they were, united because of Henry. It still shocked her sometimes that they were all able to co-exist – co-exist and be happy about it even

"Mom!" Henry called out to her, "Come look at this awesome picture Tink took of Roland and I at my graduation."

She smiled in acknowledgement and made her way towards Henry, passing Robin along the way, their hands grazing while she briefly paused to greet David and Emma.

"Regina," Hook stated, nodding his head.

"Hook," she said in return, eyeing him with distaste, "I see Emma has once again lost her mind."

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes and Robin's hand covered his mouth, hiding the smile that had formed. Hook's eyes widened, his gaze shifting to Robin, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that mate?" he huffed in agitation.

Robin's eyebrows arched, "I'm not her keeper."

Emma snorted and Regina tossed Hook a self-satisfied smirk, squeezing Robin's hand before continuing on her path to Henry.

It wasn't long after that everyone turned to the sound of a delighted squeal. Snow and Roland emerged from the other room, Brendan in between them, holding their hands, wobbling more than walking. Roland wore the biggest grin on his face, his eyes never leaving the toddler. Regina couldn't help the smile that formed, it seemed that Roland's was contagious.

Snow, realizing that everyone had arrived in her absence, gestured to the food, "Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was finished and everyone sat watching as Henry opened the last of his gifts. He had insisted that no one had to bring him anything, that their attendance was enough, but of course it was a request that had been ignored. Most of the sentimental and practical presents had been given to him on the night he graduated. The gifts he opened now were more of the spoiling nature.<p>

If Regina was being honest, she had to admit that dinner had not been...awful. Roland was now curled in her lap, his eyes barely staying open and Robin's arm was slung over the back of her chair, his fingers mindlessly playing with the ends of her hair, that, along with Henry's excitement over his gifts, had her feeling quite content.

Henry stood and cleared his throat and Regina felt a tightening in her chest. Her little prince looked like such a young man.

"I just want to thank all of you for coming," Henry started, looking around the table. "These last four years have had their ups and downs. We've been through kidnappings, more curses than I can count, and even -" he looked at her, his eyes watering, "death." She reached out to him, and he reciprocated, squeezing her hand. That was not a time she looked back on fondly, there may not have been any physical scars left from that altercation with the Wicked Witch, but the emotional ones were still prevalent. "But through it all," Henry continued, "we have come out stronger. I just really appreciate that you are all trying your best to get along, family is so important and I - I love you all."

Regina stood, her hand still in his, and pulled him into a hug. Emma too was on her feet, hugging him as well. It had taken a few years, but finally, the two of them were on the same page where Henry was concerned

"Henry is quite correct," Hook said "Family is important, he and the Charmings have taught me that." Regina rolled her eyes, of course Hook had to hitch on to this moment, he always had to be the centre of attention.

Emma cleared her throat, her eyes widening, "Killian, _now_ is not the time."

"Emma, this is a celebration, there is no better time than this love," he said, one side of his mouth lifting in a mischievous grin.

"What's going on?" Snow asked, her eyes flicking from Hook to Emma and then back again.

Hook's grin spread, "Emma has agreed to be my wife."

There were shocked gasps as everyone turned to look at Hook, searching for any falsehood to his words. Emma confirmed that it was indeed the truth causing a hush over the room, a stunned silence.

"That's awesome!" Henry finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He leaned in to hug Emma once more. Regina sat still, tense, watching the scene play out before her, a prickling of something underneath the surface setting her at unease.

* * *

><p>Regina curled her feet under the pillow, relaxing back into the sofa. She swirled the wine in her glass before taking a sip, entranced by the crackling flame that danced in the fireplace. Her thoughts were still on the dinner they had just had, on that idiot's declaration about Emma and his engagement.<p>

A hand slid up her leg and she couldn't help but smile as Robin joined her on the couch. "Did Roland wake?"

"Only for a moment, mumbling something about chocolate ice cream and he immediately fell back to sleep."

She laughed, a soft raspy sound, her hand intertwining seamlessly with Robin's, their fingers a perfect fit.

Robin brought their hands to his lips,"A penny for your thoughts."

"They aren't worth that much," she said, sighing softly.

"I think otherwise."

Regina set her wine glass down on the table before laying her head on Robin's shoulder. She breathed in his scent, a rich, woodsy smell, so uniquely Robin, that it never failed to be of a comfort to her.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him until no space existed between them, their bodies connected as one. His fingers stroked the base of her neck, "Hook and Emma's engagement has you upset," he murmured against her temple.

She pulled back from him unable to hold back the anger that had been bubbling just below the surface ever since the announcement. Her jaw clenched as she finally released some of her pent up frustration,"They upstaged Henry on _his_ day."

"He seemed quite thrilled by the news."

Regina huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Those two are worse than a pair of horny teenagers, they are certainly going to set the world record for divorce," she barked, her leg bouncing in an erratic rhythm.

Robin rubbed her thigh, a soft caress meant to calm her, "What's really going on Regina?"

She closed her eyes . Her anger fading away leaving only insecurities she had long held onto. "Henry really was happy," she said, her voice just above a whisper, her eyelashes flickering as she looked at Robin. Over the past 8 months, ever since that nightmare with the Wicked Witch had come to an end, Henry, Roland, Robin and she had settled into something wonderful, something Regina had thought impossible for herself, they were a family. A family who lived under _one_ roof...all together. Emma and Hook's engagement was a threat to the life that they had built. Her stomach rolled with unease, the thought of Henry wanting to live with Emma and... _Hook_, did not sit well with her. "What if he -," she sighed, not sure how to voice her concerns without sounding like a crazed mother unwilling to let her son go. There was more to it than that, her feelings held a complexity that often confused even her.

"Regina," Robin soothed, his hand cupping her face, his thumb grazing her cheekbone in reassurance. "Henry was happy because Emma was happy. I doubt this marriage is going to change Henry's living arrangements." Robin leaned in, his lips brushing against hers, "You have nothing to worry about, my love, this is Henry's home."

She leaned forward so their foreheads touched, another question, another past doubt surfacing, she wondered briefly if it had ever really left her? "How do you feel about this..._marriage_?"

His brow furrowed, he backed away, his eyes searching hers, "Me? I'm also happy for them both if it is truly what they wish to do," he stated slowly, still watching her carefully, still unsure why his opinion on this topic mattered.

"It doesn't make you feel like you are missing something by – by being with me," she stumbled over her words, she averted her eyes, "and – and not having – that-?" she finished lamely.

Robin's face softened in understanding and he kissed her forehead before taking her hands in his once more, "Regina," his tone soft, urging her to look at him. She swallowed and took a slow breath, "As I see it, you and I _are_ in a committed relationship, no?" His grip tightened, his gaze penetrating, "And I believe that what we share is stronger than some actual marriages."

She blinked her eyes rapidly, fighting back the tears that threatened, "My last marriage was not something to write home about."

"I'm not Leopold and our marriage would not be like that."

"I know," she whispered.

"I'm yours - forever Regina, I'm not going anywhere, I do not need a piece of parchment to tell me otherwise - I just need you."

Her movements were quick, pushing forward, her arms wrapping around his neck, his body was solid and warm against hers. His response was immediate, holding her close, his hand weaving in her hair as she buried her head into his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, _always_."

Her lips found a home on his neck, kissing a line along his vein and sucking his pulse point, eliciting a deep moan from him. Her tongue traveled up his jaw and before she realized, she was straddling his lap, her hands were under his shirt, nails raking down his bare back, her skirt was pushed up practically to her waist and the tell tale sign of his arousal was hard against her thigh.

Robin broke their kiss, his breath heavy and his eyes dark, "I do believe I have some serious making up to do," he murmured, his hands making quick work of her blouse's buttons, pushing the garment over her shoulders. He leaned forward, his tongue circling the hollow at the base of her neck and she hummed appreciatively, tilting her head to the side. She rocked her hips against him, needing to relieve some of the pressure that had built. He groaned, his own hips jerking in response, his erection pressing right where she wanted him.

"_Robin_," she moaned, her breathes coming out in quick pants. His hands slid down to cup her ass, their mouths crashing together, desperate and sloppy, Robin's tongue skimmed along her upper lip and then Regina felt her stomach lurch.

Her head snapped back, her hand immediately covering her mouth.

"Regina?" Robin questioned breathlessly, concern evident in his eyes.

She had no time to explain, she scrambled to get off of him, her leg getting caught in between his, causing her to almost fall to the ground. She stumbled to the washroom, making it to the toilet just in time. She fell to the ground, her hands gripping the edge of the seat as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Robin was beside her instantly, one hand pressed against the small of her back, the other holding her hair back until her dry heaves ceased. She was short of breath and exhausted as she leaned her head against the cool ceramic. Her upset stomach had seemingly came out of nowhere and had surprised her.

Robin stood, filling a glass with water and then crouched down, handing it to her. He rubbed her back as she took small sips, the liquid cooling her throat and removing the awful taste that lingered there.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, his tone soft, worried.

Regina nodded her head, whatever it had been had now passed. _God she hated being sick._ "It was probably just damn food poisoning from dinner tonight," she mumbled, her hand wrapping around Robin's wrist as he helped her stand. Robin didn't look convinced since it appeared neither Roland or he had been effected by it, but she was too tired to think about that now. "I think it's best if I just go to bed," she looked at him apologetically.

Robin caressed her cheek, "I agree," he said taking the glass from her hand and placing it on the counter. Before she knew what was happening, he had picked her up and was carrying her towards the stairs.

"Robin -" she started to protest.

"Shh," he hummed, holding her tighter while he began to ascend the stairs.

Regina gave in easily, to spent to argue. She laid her head on his shoulder, grateful to have someone who loved her enough to take care of her in sickness and in health.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you are interested in seeing this continue. I can just leave it as a one-shot! <strong>


End file.
